Princess Tutu: The Unofficial Secret Story
by thWildOne
Summary: After being abandoned by her big brother, Mytho,Sakura grows up and goes to KinKan Academy and meets Ahiru a clumsy and weird girl.Find out how she manages to recover her memories and help Ahiru get Mytho's heart back!MythoRue,FakirAhiru and OCOC. Surpris
1. In A Dark Alley,All Alone

Princess Tutu

Princess Tutu

An Unofficial Secret Love Story

…

Prologue

"No, you must understand. I can't take you with me. If you watch me die, you'd be even sadder. I don't want that, please…Stop crying…I'll be back. I PROMISE." A boy with white hair stood drenched to the bone hugging a young girl with long black hair, which reached her waist. He let go of her and got up to leave.

"N-NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!! NO!! BIG BROTHER!! DON'T ABONDON ME ALONE HERE!! PLEASE!! Big Brother, no…" The sobbing young girl clung on to Siegfried shirt, begging him not to go. Her voice trailed off as she finally fell to the floor, unconscious after crying her heart out to her only living relative for an hour straight.

She was left alone in a storm. In a dark alley, left all alone. Guess who that pitiful girl is, why don't you? If you guessed Rue, you're WRONG. Ahiru, that's also WRONG. That poor young girl was going to turn 9 years old in 2 days. You'll find out soon.

Siegfried turned his back on her and said quietly, his voice breaking, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I really am. I can't get you killed along side me when I fight the monster raven." He started to walk away. He stopped abruptly. He took off his necklace of a character in Swan Lake and dropped in her open palm and closed it.

Siegfried took out scissors and cut the girl's hair off until she looked like a boy. He set her against a wall and covered her eyes and closed his eyes. She fell to the floor once more after he erased her memory. (Like how Hatori Sohma erases people's memories in Fruits Basket. But not exactly erase, just stop them from coming back.)

Tears started to roll down his soft skin and plopped onto the cobbled street. He got up from his kneeling position and ran away. After he ran a good distance away from the girl, he looked up at the sky. Siegfied remembered all those times they had so much fun living together. He would never forget. But she would. Her memories wouldn't be coming back anytime soon…

Siegfried realized he had wasted enough time and took off towards the outskirts of town, where the monster raven was waiting to kill him.

He would never, ever forget her. But, would he be able to go back to her as he promised?

He knew one thing. Without a doubt. He would never forget her.

…………

Or would he?


	2. En Pointe

Chapter One

Chapter One

Mytho-san?

Two years have passed since I had woken up in a dark alley with a Swan Lake necklace in my hand. I couldn't remember anything that happened before that. A boy found me wandering around town and decided to make me his god-sister. He was usually very tough on me for ballet training but he was actually a really reliable guy. He has trained me since I started studying at Kinkan Academy this May.

I had hurried to the dance hall. Neko-sensei had FINALLY allowed me to learn the en Pointe. Neko-sensei didn't tell me who was going to be my tutor yet. I was so excited I skipped two steps and fell on my face. I popped open the door and started giggling uncontrollably.

_If it were god-brother, he'd be more patient with me on teaching how to learn the en Pointe!_

But beyond the door stood not my god-brother, Fakir, it was a boy I've never met before. His hair overlapped like feathers. White and pristine. His eyes were misty orange. My ability to sense auras of other people was telling me he had an aura of DEATH. I shivered and stepped into the room.

"Um…Neko-sensei told me to come here so I could learn the en Pointe…"I said nervously. He looked at me blankly for a while and then replied, "Oh, yes…Good afternoon, I'm Mytho. And you are…?" The words that passed through his lips were clear and danced around in the air and my heart felt like it was stabbed. "I-I-I'm Sakura. New student. Grade 6 ballet." I stammered. He smiled softly at me and asked, "Shall we begin?"

He probably noticed me staring at him and inclined his head towards me. I landed back on earth and said quietly, "I STRONGLY feel like I've seen you before, Mytho-san." Mytho was taken aback. I noticed that this gorgeous boy takes comments and insults in his stride without noticing it. He gracefully flicked his hair to the left and smiled, " Is that so, Sakura-chan? May I call you that?" He asked me. I nodded and beamed.

He left the room and I was left to break a pair of ballet shoes. I tried so hard and got so pissed off; I tried to do the en Pointe WITHOUT the shoes and sprained my ankle. The oak doors creaked open and Mytho returned.

"Have you managed to break the shoes? Sakura-chan, are you alright?" He added worriedly. My eyes were close to tears. Even a little sprain can drive the mightiest people to tears. My voice shook as I explained what had happened.

Mytho-san kneeled down and gently touched my ankle. I bit my tongue before I could howl in pain. His head was so close to my face. ( Damn, he was hot.)

He looked up and I saw myself reflected in his misty eyes. I was extremely soft as he spoke to me because he was so close to me. The closest any sub-species of humans ( boys) had gotten to me was when someone fell on me that morning when I was walking in the hall. Anyway…

Practice was called off and wouldn't resume until I was fully recovered. It had resumed in 2 to 3 weeks or so. I was accompanied by Mytho on the to my dormitory. I thought too much and had ACCIDENTALLY voiced my innermost opinions about my new (uber-hot) tutor. ( I love to talk to myself BTW.)


	3. Ahiru and I

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Fakir-niisan!_

"Ohaiyo!" I stepped into the classroom and hugged my best friend, Ahiru-chan. I spotted Rue-san, Neko-sensei's top student, reading quietly in her seat. I sighed thinking, ' Something suddenly feels wrong about her aura recently…it has a evil feeling…'

(BTW, I can sense auras. It's a traditional family thing. In the family for about 8 generations.)

Ahiru-chan spurred a conversation that was filled with glorious sweetness and innocence in the air. Pikie and Ririe entered the classroom. Ahiru muttered under her breathe, "The terror twins have arrived. All hail the scariest people in KinKan Academy…"

"How are you, Sakura-chan?"

"Wonderful, Fakir-niisan is coming back from his trip soon!"

"I'm sure he's a nice guy. Oh, have you met Mytho-senpai?"

"…Yeah, I have. What about it?"

Ahiru quieted down and shook her head bashfully, blushing. I laughed. I loved being friends with her. Everyday was like an adventure.

(Character Convo Time!)

Legend:

Sakura-S

Ahiru-A

_A: Isn't it about time you described the Top Three Beauties' in KinKan Academy?_

S: Ah, yes! I almost forgot. Thank you, Ahiru-chan. (Note to reader: Use your imagination!! Especially for Sakura.)

(Present Tense)

Ahiru is a fine cutie, big, sparkling blue eyes, orange hair, with a tuft of hair on the top of her head which looked somewhat like a feather, one of the longest French Pleats anyone could ever see in Kinkan Town, accompanied with flawless skin. She is skinny, light, looked cute in anything she will ever wear, with a natural accessory, freckles! What makes it all fit, is her happy-go-lucky personality. With a B+ average, she will make it through life.

Apart from Ahiru-chan, next in line for the most beautiful girl in the Academy is Rue-san! Sharp, scarlet eyes, also perfect skin, wavy black hair which grows down her back, not as skinny and light as Ahiru, looks beau-ti-ful in all her clothes. Her calm, cool and collected nature makes guys cry at the thought that Mytho has it all. Above all, her grades are currently being maintained at an A+ average.

Whereas, I come in third, in the entire Academy with an A- average, basic appearances, good skin, short, wavy, bleach blonde hair with long bangs ( chin-length), big, hazel eyes, I am the closest to a boy-looking girl ever to walk the streets of KinKan Town. I always wore these pieces of clothes, undergarments, a black, ¾ sleeved shirt, black leggings, a blue skirt and white ballet pumps. I have a really innocent mind, you know like, naturally? Its quite scary, isn't it? People call me 'naturally senile'. (Lol.)

Ok, I'm done!! On with the story…

Class started as soon as our one and only, Neko-sensei crawled in on all fours, regained his posture gracefully on his two back legs and coughed. I sat down next to Ahiru, Pikie and Ririe. Rue sat all alone, at the table reserved all for herself. I was never lonely, because I had friends, it was sad, Rue was always alone, she was never happy either.

"Okay, class. Today, we will be writing an essay, I will also be assigning you a new project today. The main points of it should be about your favorite ballet. It should be in detail, I expect more than 250 words, homework for today is pages 30-35 from the 'History' textbook, read them, a synopsis based on what you read will be due in 1 week or earlier if you want."

The whole class sighed, but my eyes lit up with delight. Ahiru slumped on her table saying, "Why must we do _project_?? I'm dead meat."

I laughed. Pike accompanied Ririe in teasing Ahiru. There was a knock from behind the door. It creaked open and I jumped up and yelled, " Fakir-niisan! You're back!" I rushed towards the door and flung my arms around Fakir-niisan's neck. If I only knew Ahiru was slowly turning red, I would've introduced them first and Pike was making noises of jealousy, Ririe (the sadistic little freak) cried 'How cute!! Ahiru-chan, you look so adorable blushing!!'

I let go off Fakir-niisan and saw a familiar white haired head behind him. I smiled serenely at Mytho and greeted him. Rue immediately cut-across me. I didn't mind, but when she passed me, she glared at me evilly. I called across the room, "Ahiru-chan! This my god brother!" I beamed. With my back turned on Fakir-niisan, I didn't notice a slight red tinge in his pale face when he set eyes on Ahiru-chan.

…

School ended and it was time for homework. I dragged Ahiru-chan and Fakir-niisan to the library, yapping the whole way there. I burst into the library. Autor 'sssshhhhh!!'ed me, as usual. I giggled quietly and dragged Ahiru directly to the History section. Fakir-niisan walked off to find some random books. I picked out a few books and piled them on top of Ahiru's mountain of books. Ahiru staggered to carry the books and maintain balance, that suddenly a loud crash resounded in the quiet library. I winced.

"Ahiru-chan! Daijoubu ga?" I tiptoed over to help her out. She let a feeble whine. I smiled.

"Moron," Fakir-niisan said under his breath. I shot a nasty glare at him. I took up the books and went over to the table. Ahiru and Fakir-niisan sat on different sides of me. I bent down, opened a book and started reading.

…

I managed to finish my essay and my project on the same day. Ahiru begged me to let her copy my work… (Although I am a cruel soul… but I still let her copy.) 


End file.
